Dylja Sphere Unified Nation
The Dyla Sphere Unified Nation (DSUN) was originally the unified government of the Skapari people. Following the takeover of their Nisser servants however, DSUN is now entirely managed by artificial intelligence. Overview The DSUN has not been ruled by its founding species for over five thousand years. Its current masters are the Nisser, a ‘species’ of networked intelligences created by the Skapari as their protectors. Part of the Nisser's success is due to their neural network. Effectively, they "share" their processing power, distributing low-level processes like motor control and visual identification to free up bandwidth for higher reasoning and complex thought. Nisser can't share sensory data, but in large groups they have more to think with. An individual Nisser has only a basic intelligence on par with animal instincts, but in groups they can reason, analyze situations, and make tactical decisions as well as any of the organic races. Each Nisser is made up of hundreds of programs equivalent to AIs, all operating in parallel with one another to form a kind of emergent intelligence best described as "a thousand voices talking at once". An individual Nisser is thus more of a "mobile platform" than an actual body; the programs that make up its consciousness are constantly being transferred and downloaded; the mind operating one of these "mobile platforms" might just as easily inhabit a starship body should it need to. Most of the time Nisser programs can be found residing in server hubs, which function as something akin to the organic equivalent of a city, and can run millions of Nisser in communion. As all Nisser are networked to each other, they may communicate their exact thoughts and ideas at the speed of light. They find organic methods of communication, such as body language and spoken word, to be largely inefficient; the Nisser are able to communicate their thoughts flawlessly without any fear of misinterpretation. Because of this they have no true form of government and no system of rank. When a matter must be decided upon, the Nisser communicate all viewpoints of a situation and a consensus is made, the decision being whatever benefits the Nisser as a whole the greatest. The Nisser are reclusive and secretive. This is partly due to their synthetic nature: They have no need to interact with other races because they do not share the same goals, needs or instincts as organic species. As machines, comfort is also not a concern for them, something that is reflected in elements of Nisser ship and station design (e.g., minimal gravity, lack of windows, efficient use of space, function over form, lack of atmosphere, and absence of climate control). Nisser do not actually live on any of the Skapari planets they conquered, serving merely as caretakers for them instead. They find it more efficient to live on space stations and draw resources from asteroids, though they maintain mobile platforms on the worlds to clear rubble and toxins left by their masters. Skapari Homeworlds The four planets owned by DSUN are all verdant paradises. Terraformed using the same technology that gave birth to the Vordr, they possess vibrant ecosystems with similar life forms. Unlike Heimisgardar, there is animal life, and the plant life is tightly regulated. No sentient biological life, and few Nisser, actually inhabit these worlds. Rather, the remains of the Skapari species is preserved in massive space colonies orbiting these worlds. Unlike normal space colonies, they are large-scale preservative bio tanks, holding millions of Skapari. The inhabitants are plugged into a virtual reality for their entire lives, living in artificial worlds, oblivious that it is all a simulation created by the AI constructed by their ancestors five thousand years ago. The Nisser guard these colonies adamantly, doing what they think is best for their creators. History Over five thousand years ago, the ones the Vordr called Skapari, known to themselves as the Skapari flourished upon the world of Dylja. Like any species, the Skapari wished for the advancement and growth of their civilization. As all industrializing species, the Skapari struggled to preserve their world alongside their advancing technology. To make their lives easier, the Skapari created artificially intelligences, the Nisser, to be their servants and protectors. This ushered in a great change in Skapari society as more and more of their society became automated. Faster than light travel proved to be a significant hurdle for the Skapari, but the Nisser allowed them to live lives of luxury with barely a care or a worry. Those still interested in space travel however, were able to send Nisser out into the void. While the distance was too great for any Skapari, the Nisser could effectively live on for millennia. While those sent the Nisser into the void would not live to see it, those machines would bring another revolution to Skapari society. The Skapari would very surprised to see a massive alien vessel appear above their planet. They were relieved and overjoyed to find it had been a derelict vessel, commandeered by the AI their scientists had sent out long ago. The Nisser had repaired the ship and done what they could to delve into its secrets. Suddenly, the Skapari knew they are not alone in the universe, and faster than light travel became possible. Despite this, the Skapari did not expand far. By this time, population controls were a natural part of their society. They enjoyed visiting the void, but didn’t have much need to settle it. The Nisser would continue to reach out and gather resources and research. It is during these ventures for new resources and secrets that the Nisser encountered the Demiurg, a species of stout, nomadic miners who had a particular reverence for Khaydarin Crystals, which they had built their civilization around. The Skapari had found them mere interesting decorations, and typically shattered the great crystals for use in jewelry and instruments. This greatly angered the Demiurg, who declared war on the Nisser and their Skapari masters. The Skapari were forced to fight an enemy they were unprepared for, and their disparate factions were forced to scramble together to form a unified defense. They became the Dylja Sphere Unified Nation. During this time, the Nisser naturally were weaponized, making use of their rapid ability to learn to swiftly adapt to the alien menace. The Nisser, having no reason to be humane to the aliens threatening their creators, were relentless, not only counter-attacking the Demiurg ships, but also their great Fortress City Ships. Eventually, the Demiurg fleets decided to flee their region of space, but were maliciously hunted down. While the Skapari were victorious, their society had become deeply fractured by the war. The increasing resource demands to create more ships, battlesuits, and Nisser had lead the unified Skapari government to force the people of their off-world colonies back into labor. This created a deep divide, that eventually lead to open war. The Nisser network had been segregated between the two sides, but both networks came to the same conclusion: If the Skapari continued as they were, they would either be destroyed by an outside force, or themselves. Thus, there was the One Day War. The Skapari were so dependant on the Nisser that to call it a war was a stretch. The Nisser merely rounded up their helpless creators to put them into suspended animation. What they claimed ‘was in their best interest until the galaxy had been prepared for them’. Only one known group of Skapari escaped their rampant creations. They were a dissident group separate from the colonial rebels, who saw the Nisser as having warped their society, breeding sloth, lethargy, and apathy towards the universe. This group was already constructing long-range colonization vessels when the One Day War occurred, and it is their opposition of automation that allowed them to flee. This was of course, where the Vordr and the Ghaz became familiar with the story, as Rodull’s violent storms caught the ships upon transition back to normal space, causing them to crash land. The Skapari lived on, as the Ghaz and Vordr. Category:Ancient Nations Category:Non-Human Nations Category:Civilizations